chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
SD600
PowerShot SD600 DIGITAL ELPH / IXUS 60 / IXY DIGITAL 70 Reviews and Specifications * Canon * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * WikipediA * PC Pro (UK review of the IXUS 60, aka SD600) Technical Data *Sensor: 6.0 Megapixel resolution, 1/2.5" CCD type *'DIGIC II''' image processor, iSAPS & 9-point AiAF *'VxWorks' operating system *Lens: 3x optical zoom 35–105mm (35mm equivalent) *Display: 2.5 inch with 173,000 pixels *Storage: SD / MMC storage media *Power: Rechargeable Lithium-ion battery NB-4L *Dimensions:86 x 53.5 x 21.7mm, Weight: 140 g without battery Firmware informations Canon PowerShot SD600 P-ID:311C NT Firmware Ver GM1.00D No Error Aug 25 2006 09:35:10 Canon DIGITAL IXUS 60 P-ID:311C PAL Firmware Ver GM1.00A E18 Dec 8 2005 15:39:30 For Developers *Porting the SD600 is done, the sources are in the SVN trunk. :Interested in helping port? Found Bugs? Head here! Firmware dumps *FW 1.00D: The firmware was dumped using udumper's vxworks/diskboot.bin. It can be found here *FW 1.00A: Firmware also dumped using udumper's vxworks/diskboot.bin. Can be found on zshare Porting FW 1.00D - As of the working Beta for 1.00d; Most of the camera functions seem to work, with the exception of remote-control and Movie features. But this info may be dated so testing is required (and encouraged!) * Go here : All Builds. * Current Full Build is ixus60_sd600-100d-0.9.8-765-full.zip * Current small bare is ixus60_sd600-100d-0.9.8-765.zip * sources here. : Hosting of builds seems to have changed so these are the new links -- Sunja :NOTE: It looks like zShare did something in October of '08 that caused a number of files to be virtually lost. While these links work, you can't actually download the files, an the download links simply takes you back to the start. Does anybody have alternate download links? -- Richard Krushelnitskiy ::Porting is completed, see Note above, the outdated beta versions are are not longer required.Fe50 FW 1.00A - Beta 1 There is now a working version for 1.00a! * binaries here * source here. Known issues on the BETA versions Reports by Ashberk: * Sometimes the menu closes by itself (no idea why) * In Zebra mode, the screen gets distorted randomly by single-channel color. Don't know if this is a desired behaviour * On my Ixus 60, I usually can take pictures for a week or something (even with a no-name battery), but when CHDK is running (which runs great!), the battery is sucked out in about 1 hour! There must be some bug leading to a power loss. I can't imagine that processing alone is able to suck so much energy, there must be some kind of "short circuit" on some camera parts (like flash, shutter, or whatever). This way, I can't really use the toolkit for experimenting in the wild. * Would be nice to have a menu point to leave the toolkit back for the original firmware without shutting down the camera Reports by Bmwr re 1.00d: * Confirming Ashberk -- battery disappears really quickly * Live histogram doesn't work: histogram box just has a red dot in upper left corner. Response by Ashberk: * Maybe just the calculation based on battery voltage is not tuned correctly to determine battery percentage * I have no problems with live histogram, I see e.g. 4 overlayed histograms (rgb and white) in real time, even in video mode * I use version 1.00a Reports by Lbermude: *Confirm Ashberk problem on the battery draining really fast. You can just pretty much watch the battery meter draining. Report by DieRiding *Also having issues with battery seeming to drain really fast, although I've noticed if restart it, it often comes back on reporting more power than when it shut off. Reports by Gazzat5 re: 1.00a latest build 17/4/2010 *live histogram seems to be working in latest version *battery drain problems seem to be fixed *Bug in the latest version: Make card bootable has no effect. Reports by keystoneclimber re 1.00d: *sokoban isn't woring Reports by ChuckC - latest build as of November 7, 2012 - 1.00a firmware *Sokoban works for me *To get md_detect_motion to work I had to put the following code right before the md_detect_motion call. Apparently we need to auto focus and get the camera ready to shoot before detecting motion. *In UBasic: press "shoot_half" do get_prop 205 q until q=1 *In Lua: press("shoot_half") repeat q=get_prop(205) until q 1 Category:Cameras Category:Development